Don't be a Snoop
by Sparks2519
Summary: I was just a normal kid, living life to what little fullest I could. But then, my family was taken away from me by HIM... He will pay.


Don't be a Snoop.

(a Creepypasta)

I was always interested in Creepypastas, ever since I was a little girl. I would read Creepypasta stories all the time and then stay up all night, too scared to fall asleep. My mom would always get mad at me when she'd find me reading 'Slenderman' or 'Jeff the Killer', my two favorite stories.

I always wanted to meet them, but I knew that they were just bedtime stories.

I was wrong, I was horribly wrong... if only I listened to the warnings, if only I wasn't a snoop.

"Lex, are you almost ready?" My mom called to me, I put my laptop down on my bed and grabbed my schoolpack. I looked around my room, if I knew it was the last time I'd ever see my home with my family, I would've pretended to be sick or something. When I got to school, I said goodbye to my mom, she kissed my forehead and told me to have a good day and she drove away. I sighed and entered the school building and wasn't surprised to find everyone staring at me, after all, I was the Creepy Girl who had no friends.

I walked through the halls to all of my classes, stayed quiet and just did the work they assigned us. After school, I waited for mom to come get me, when she didn't show up after a hour and five calls to her, I decided to just walk home. I took a shortcut through the old abandoned Graveyard, the story 'Abandoned by Disney' came to my mind and I stopped and looked around the old site.

Have you ever felt like, you're being watched? Well, as I looked around the graves, I got a sinking feeling that someone or something was following me. I quickened my pace, hoping to lose it but the feeling followed me home, I threw open the door and ran inside.

When I turned around, I was horrified to find my father's mangled corpse laying on the couch, I almost threw up but I swallowed the bile rising from my stomach. I started searching for my mother, I-I prayed that she would still alive but, I got my hopes up.

I entered my bedroom, and my eyes widened and tears clouded my eyes as I saw my mother... My sweet sweet mother.. Laying on my bed, her eyes were wide and lifeless, her chest was ripped open and her intestines were thrown everywhere and her eyelids were burnt off and there was a smile craved on her face... but the most frightening thing was the message that was too familiar for me written in my mother's blood on the mirror that was hanging above my bed.

'GO TO SLEEP!'

My eyes narrowed, Jeff the Killer had taken my family from me. I thought that Jeff was just a bedtime story for naughty kids! But that. That. THAT THING TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I was gonna find him, and make him pay.

A few days passed of me driving some town to town, I finally found a trace of Jeff's whereabouts. He had just slathered a old couple in Denver, Colorado so that's where I went. I saw the house where the couple had been slaughtered and I went into the house.

"Where are you, you horrid monster?" I asked softly. My eyes scanning the seemingly empty house, but I had read enough of Jeff to know that sometimes he liked to hang around his victims houses.

"I know you're in here! Y-You killed my mom and dad! I KNOW YOU DID!" I shouted, my rage had gone past the boiling point and I suddenly heard footsteps thumping behind me.

I whirled around and came face to face.. with Jeff the Killer himself.

I-I thought that once I saw him, I would kill him on the spot... but... I couldn't, He saw my hesitation and attacked at full force and manged to slice my arm. I screamed in pain and my anger came back and I swung my ax, I missed and I chopped a picture in half.

He laughed "What's the matter?! Little baby can't shed a little blood?!" That voice... S-Something about his mocking, damn voice made something in my head snap and I attacked.

I couldn't stop... I-I couldn't stop chopping him up into little tiny pieces. I became aware that I was laughing like a madman as I worked the ax through his ribcage, trying to get to his black, insane heart.

After a while my arms grew tired so I stopped... And saw what I did...

I saw Jeff's lifeless eyes, just staring at me with mad glee and... was it fear? I don't know and I never will. I grabbed the ax and RAN, I fled from the back of the house and ran as if my life depended on it. In a way, it kinda did. I wondered if the rumor was true and that all Creepypastas were immortal and if Jeff would come back to life and hunt ME down.

I hid in the woods for God knows how long, slowly losing what little sanity I had left.

"H-Heheheheheeheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Can't hurt me now Jeffy!" I giggled madly as my mind was left in ruins.

I don't know how many years have passed since that night, But... let's just say I have my own Job now. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe... Bye Bye.

The End.


End file.
